


"Black Leader, Can You Hear Me?"

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nightmare, Poe has to make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Black Leader, Can You Hear Me?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't mean to write this. I'm sorry. Still not sure if I'm gonna add a second part to it or not.

Poe sat at the dinner table beside his father, Kes, and smiled as his mother, Shara, bustled around happily. He could tell that he was sitting in a dream, since his mother was still alive and he was the man he is now, but the pilot didn’t care as he laughed at a joke Kes said.

“So, how did you two meet?” Shara asked, and Poe grinned widely, happy to tell the story. He leaned forward and let his hands move as his brown eyes gleamed with pure excitement. His mother listened carefully before standing up to go get the dish she was making, and he turned to Kes to continue talking.

Looking back on it, he wasn’t sure who they were talking about.

“Dinner’s ready, boys.” Shara said, coming into the kitchen with a casserole dish in her hands, and Poe stood up to help her serve.

“You sit down, Ma. I got this.” Poe said, picking up the large spoon and cutting two pieces for his parents. He placed the meat lasagna on two plates before setting down the large spoon and looking up, but his parents were gone. Instead, sitting at the table was Kylo Ren.

“How charming.” He said, his mask off to reveal a face Poe only knew from the pictures General Organa had showed him. “You and your family, what you’ve always wanted ever since she died.”

“Get out of my head, Ren.” Poe said, crossing his arms and glaring at the other man. Instead of dignifying him with an answer, Kylo took a plate and picked up a fork, taking a bite of the lasagna that had been made.

“Your mother certainly knew how to cook.” Kylo said, complementing the taste before continuing to eat. “You know what I want from you, and I know where your precious Resistance base is. I don’t want to have to send soldiers to attack you all to get what I need.”

“We don’t have the map anymore.” Poe said, watching Kylo eat his mother’s cooking with a clenched jaw. “We gave it to Rey, and she’s already left the system to go find Luke Skywalker.”

“It’s not the /map/ I want, you foolish man.” Kylo said, finishing off his piece of the lasagna and standing up. As he came closer to the pilot, his black clad form towered completely over Poe, and the man in question swallowed heavily. “You’re the best pilot in the Resistance, right? Also one of the smartest minds in the galaxy, if there’s anything to go by. /Think/. What would I want?”

“I don’t know.” Poe said, letting out a shuddering breath as he tried not to let the mere presence of Kylo Ren scare him away. “I have no clue what you want from us.”

“You have one hour to figure it out, Poe Dameron. And then I send the best pilot in the First Order to D’Qar.” Kylo snarled, looming over Poe angrily.

“There should be a ‘Commander’ somewhere in there.” Poe corrected, only partially joking, but judging by the look on his face, Kylo didn’t think it was one bit funny.

“One hour.” He said, bringing his hands up to the pilot’s shoulders, and he shoved Poe backwards hard.

Instead of hitting the floor, Poe kept falling as the air around him turned black, and he wasn’t sure if he was even in a dream anymore. He waved his arms and looked around to see if there was anything he could use to try and slow down his fall, but nothing came.

Poe shot up in bed as his dream self impacted with a rocky surface, and he panted heavily. Running a hand through his dark brown hair, he laid back down and stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Whilst he knew that it had just been a bad dream—more like a nightmare, really—something uneasy settled into his stomach. The pilot threw back the covers and stood up, barely finished dressing in his orange pilot’s uniform properly before he was bolting out the door at top speed.

After all, he only had an hour.

He made his way to the control room, knowing in his gut that General Organa would be in there. He had to tell her about what he had seen with her son, but he wasn’t sure if she would handle it well. Since Han Solo’s almost fatal injury…well, she had become a little more fragile now that she hat to take care of him as well as lead an entire Resistance against the First Order.

“General Organa, I think I had a vision of Kylo Ren.” Poe said, panting slightly as he made it to the control room. He barely gave her time to turn around before speaking frantically. “He said that he needs something that we have here, and that I would know what it is. He’s sending his best pilot here in less than an hour if I don’t have an answer for him and I don’t know what it is that he needs.”

“Poe, are you sure that you saw him?” General Organa asked carefully, looking up at the pilot as if he was crazy.

“Yes, I swear it was—” Poe said, interrupted by a blinding pain in his head. He screamed as he fell to the floor, clutching onto his head as if it would ease the pain.

“/This is a SOLO MISSION, Dameron!/” Kylo’s voice said, reverberating through his head as Poe looked up at the screens in sheer agony. Tears stung in his brown eyes from how painful it was, but he refused to give into the powerful presence is in his mind. “You have forty-five minutes left—let’s see if you can figure out what it is that I need. No, what it is that I /want/.”

Suddenly, Poe knew exactly what it is that Kylo Ren wanted, and fueled by the knowledge of his discovery, he suffered through the pain and stood up. He gave General Organa an apologetic look before he was bolting out the door, running towards the hangar where the planes were.

He ignored the shouts of General Organa behind him, climbing into a solo flyer plane and pulling his helmet on as he started it up. As Poe lifted the plane off of the tarmac, he could hear the alert sirens going off, and he knew that he didn’t have much time before he knew what he had to do.

“You fool, do you really think that will work?” Kylo asked, sounding like he was in the cockpit of the plane with him, but Poe didn’t let that phase him as he flew the plane out of the hangar.

“I know that it will put you off.” Poe answered back out loud, knowing that general Organa and the gathering pilots could hear him speaking. “I know that you want me on your side, and we both know that your best pilot is nothing compared to me. But you can’t have me.”

“And how are you going to evade that?” Kylo asked, and Poe could almost hear the other man laughing in his head as he angled the plane in the right way.

“Like this.” Poe said, and then he flicked off all the switches in the plane. While part of him knew that he was being completely foolish in his plan, he also knew that continuing forward with his idea would get the First Order off their trail for just long enough that the Resistance could properly rebuild themselves up and fight back better. As almost everyone knew after Rey and Finn’s run in with Kylo Ren, the man let his anger get the best of him.

“Poe, don’t!” General Organa screamed through the comms, and he tilted the stick drastically the opposite way to change the course of the plane. The crash was heard throughout the entire Resistance base, and the pilots gathered in the control room with General Organa instantly began to call out over one another.

“Poe, answer me!”

“Black Leader, come in…/please/.”

“Poe Dameron answer me right now!”

The sound from the crash slowly died down, and the smoke surrounding the plane dissipated to show how bad the damage was. The plane was in complete ruins, and Poe was sitting motionless in the cockpit with a piece of metal embedded in his chest.

“Black Leader…Poe, come on man.”

“Don’t die on us, Commander.”

“Black Leader, can you hear me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! Please comment and tell me how I did, constructive criticism is what I love.


End file.
